1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor material. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to organic semiconductor compounds.
2. Background
Traditionally, inorganic silicon and gallium arsenide semiconductors, silicon dioxide insulators, and metals such as aluminum and copper have dominated the semiconductor industry. In recent years, however, there has been an increasing research effort in using organic thin-film transistors (OTFTs) as an alternative to the traditional devices based on inorganic material sets. Among other benefits, the use of organic materials may enable lower cost manufacturing of electronic devices, large area applications, and the use of flexible circuit supports for display backplanes or integrated circuits.
A variety of materials have been considered as organic semiconductors, with the most common being fused acenes as exampled by tetracene and pentacene, oligomeric materials containing thiophene or fluorene units, and polymeric materials like regioregular poly(3-alkylthiophene). Among the aforementioned fused acenes, the most commonly used organic semiconductors are pentacene. However, the pentacene is easily oxidized in atmosphere over time. Accordingly, the electrical performance of the semiconductor device having the pentacene as the organic semiconductor layer decayed over time easily.